


One Slippery Noodle

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [10]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick takes Ellis out to a noodle bar for dinner. Stupidity ensues. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 6





	One Slippery Noodle

"Ellis, get ready, I am taking you out for dinner."

"Really Nick?" Ellis asked enthusiastically. "This is so cool! Goin' out for dinner twice in one week."

"I can't be bothered cooking, and you said how much you like Chinese takeaway-"

"We gettin' takeaway?"

"No, and you can't wear your pajamas like we did that time when we got pizza."

"Aww, that's okay Nick." Ellis pulled his jeans up onto his hips and buttoned them up. "So, if we ain't getting takeaway where we goin'?"

"It's a surprise."

"Whatever Nick. I mean it. Should I be wearin' somethin' a little dressier or somethin'?"

"That's fine."

"But you're in a suit-"

"I'm always in a suit."

"True, true. Man, I'mma have to buy ya some jeans. Some nice casual chinos even."

Nick frowned. "What? Am I twenty now?"

"What do ya mean? Chinos are comfortable and classy Nick."

"They are for college students."

"They are not!"

"How would you know, you haven't been to college. You probably haven't stepped foot near one."

"Now, now Nick that's jus' mean."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You look great. Let's just go, 'kay?"

"Okay." Ellis pulled a shirt on and followed Nick to the door, slipping his shoes on. "Do ya want me to drive?"

"Up to you."

"Well, I'll drive."

"Okay." He leaned up against Ellis, giving him a quick kiss before they walked out the door.

"Wow, this place looks nice" Ellis said as he parked the car at the front of the restaurant.

"Well, I hope you like it."

"You been here before Nick?"

"Sure have. I wanted to know that it would be a nice place for me to take you."

"Nick, you're great."

He chuckled. "Thanks El."

They walked inside, the waitress leading them to a table near the window. When they sat down the waiter poured them water, passed them menus and left almost instantly.

"This place is real nice lookin' Nick" Ellis said, leaning close to his lover.

Nick smiled, happy that Ellis was. "Glad you think so."

Ellis didn't hear what Nick said, since was now looking through the menu. "Whoa, this is so cool!"

"Damn you're loud."

"Sorry, I was excited and I saw udon on the menu. That stuff is amazing."

"I bet it is."

"It so is."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I believe you, 'kay?"

"Well, that is definitely what I'm gettin'" Ellis said.

"Okay."

"What are you gettin'?"

"Not sure. Probably that rice dish I got last time."

Ellis nodded. "Sounds good."

Within the next few minutes their orders had been taken and drinks ordered.

Ellis looked at Nick. "This is nice, thanks for bringin' me 'ere."

"You're welcome El."

He smiled and admired Nick. There was not one bad thing about his appearance. He was just damn handsome.

"Earth to El, you gonna eat your noodles?"

"Course I am" said Ellis, embarrassed that he had been caught daydreaming, and felt even more confused knowing it was night. "Wonder why it ain't called nightdreamin'?" he asked himself.

Nick just looked at him, brows furrowed as he continued to eat and enjoy his meal.

Ellis started eating his meal. Udon, in his mind, was perfect, but he had no idea why. He ate a particularly long noodle that flicked up and hit him in the face before flipping back in the bowl. The hick laughed, amused by the noodle. "It's a slippery doodle Nick."

Nick raised a brow and looked at the blushing Ellis. "I will show you a slippery doodle."

"I meant noodle, Nick" explained the embarrassed mechanic.

"Sure you did" Nick smiled, knowing the night was gonna get a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
